


A Dubious Dalliance

by shadow_lover



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed/Naked, Crying, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Internalized Victim Blaming, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Massage, Mirror Sex, Noct POV, Spit As Lube, handjob, subtle mind control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/pseuds/shadow_lover
Summary: The sensation was gone the next second. Ardyn let go and backed away, leaving Noct reeling in place.He felt funny, like he’d forgotten something.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).



> Set in Chapter 4, after A Dubious Drive and before Onward to the Disc.
> 
> Thank you, chicago_ruth, for the wonderful requests! I was spoiled for choice with where to take this fic, and I hope you enjoy the results.

Noct froze with one foot in the caravan. He could have sworn Ardyn wandered off an hour ago, while Ignis cleaned up the Regalia and the rest of them played King’s Knight. He hadn’t noticed Ardyn returning.

But here he was, reclining rakishly on a padded bench, turning the page of one of Gladio’s romance novels.

Noct cleared his throat. “What are you doing?”

Ardyn flicked a page. “Your man has better taste in literature than I expected. Still dreadful, but addictively so.”

Noct grimaced. His head hurt too much to deal with _anyone_ , much less this guy. As they drew nearer to the Disc of Cauthess and the Archaean, his headaches were getting worse. Right now, he just wanted to sleep and enjoy the cooler air inside the caravan.

He shuffled further in, letting the metal door creak shut behind him. “Whatever. Get out of here.” No way was he napping with this creep lurking around.

Ardyn closed the book and sat up. He looked into Noct’s face with an expression of such warmth, such open curiosity, that Noct stumbled back against the cabinets. He wanted to hide and keep himself from being read like a book, but he didn’t dare look away.

“Noct. You look so _tired_.” Ardyn stood and stepped close. Way too close. His eyes were amber, like sunlight and honey. Warm. Inviting. “You need to take better care of yourself.”

Too warm. Between the heat outside and his exhaustion and his fucking headache, Noct couldn’t think. “That’s none of your business. Get out.”

He made to shove Ardyn away, but Ardyn caught him. Ardyn’s hands were huge around his wrists, covering too much of his skin, and something shivered electric between them. A jolt like no magic Noct had ever felt before—something hot and cold at once.

Elusive. The sensation was gone the next second. Ardyn let go and backed away, leaving Noct reeling.

He felt funny, like he’d forgotten something. 

“What was that?” Ardyn asked.

Noct wasn’t sure. Something about Ardyn being there, but he shouldn’t be, but Noct just wanted to _sleep_ —

“You can stay,” he muttered. “Just don’t bother me.”

He was so tired, he could sleep through a fucking earthquake. It didn’t matter if Ardyn was there. Sure, Ardyn was weird, and touchy, and Gladio said he was definitely up to something, but at least he’d been mostly helpful so far.

Ardyn stepped back with a flourishing bow. “Then sweet dreams, my prince.”

But he didn’t move out of the way enough, so when Noct stalked towards the back of the caravan, he bumped into him. There was a warm touch at his bare elbow, and that odd shiver again. It was almost soothing: a moment’s balm before his headache returned full-force.

Ardyn hummed. “It’s so warm today, isn’t it? Just unbearable.”

It was. Noct wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed before, but the heat was even worse inside the caravan. He wondered if there was an air conditioning unit. Surely if there was, Ignis would have set it up? The heat must be making him sluggish. He considered calling for Ignis to figure something out, but raising his voice just seemed like so much _effort_.

He slumped at the edge of a bed, bending over to take his boots off. Through his bangs, he could see Ardyn lounging against the dirty stove, arms crossed, face unreadable as he blatantly watched.

Noct flushed, which he hoped he could blame on the heat. What was wrong with him? He’d practically invited this guy to watch him sleep. Even Prompto wouldn’t be that reckless.

Probably.

He kicked his boots away and sat up, pushing his hair out of his face. His temples were damp with sweat. It was so fucking hot. Gladio’s voice echoed unbidden through his pounding skull: _then lose the shirt._

Why not? He moved before he could really think about it, yanking his shirt over his head. Only when he’d dropped the thin garment to the floor did he remember Ardyn’s presence. Noct kept his head ducked down, not wanting to see whether the guy was still _watching_ him, and cursed his own idiotic shamelessness. All he could imagine was Ardyn’s gaze, heavy as touch along his arms and ribs.

He snatched the shirt up again, then froze with it in his hands. Putting it back on would look even stupider. Instead, he fixed his bangs back over his forehead, and dumped the shirt on the foot of the bed. Like he’d meant to do that in the first place.

He stood, turning his back to Ardyn even though it made his skin crawl, and reached to pull the blankets back. But heavy footsteps and jingling buckles approached, and Ardyn’s low voice curled around him. 

“Noct, Noct, Noct. You can’t go to bed like _that_.” He was close enough his breath stirred Noct’s hair. 

Noct jerked, about to draw a sword, before Ardyn’s fingers rested lightly over his shoulder. The shivering touch distracted him, and he couldn’t remember what he’d been about to do.

“Like what?” he grumbled, turning.

“You’ll never fall asleep if you’re so tense.” Ardyn’s fingers didn’t fall away. They slid along the curve of Noct’s left shoulder, traced a cool, soothing line down his arm, and wandered slowly up again. “Let me relieve that tension for you.”

“No.” Noct meant to sound firm, but the word was whisper-thin.

Ardyn’s grip was suddenly an unbreakable vise around the back of his neck. “Now, now, don’t be like that.”

“Stop it,” Noct hissed, but he was too dizzy to think or pull away. He wasn’t sure he _wanted_ to pull away as Ardyn shoved him half down onto the bed. He wound up kneeling on the lumpy mattress, hands digging into the blankets, facing the curtained window. Ardyn crowded behind him—smooth leather and silk and cold, sharp fastenings digging into Noct’s bare spine—and then even closer. He propped one knee up on the bed, flush against Noct’s thigh. The pinstripe pants weren’t enough between them.

No. The fabric was too _much_ between them. Noct was so warm, so dizzy, and Ardyn’s touch was so cool and soothing. He closed his eyes as Ardyn splayed both hands over his shoulders, palms large enough to span his whole back.

“You needed this, didn’t you?” Ardyn squeezed, thumbs digging into the sides of Noct’s neck, and down. Each deep, pushing movement eased some of the tension. “Though I was still surprised you asked me to do this. What would your dear friends think?”

“Shut up,” Noct muttered. He ducked his head, letting Ardyn’s fingers rub up the sides of his neck. A shiver ran down his spine. He couldn’t believe he’d asked for this either.

What was wrong with him? Was he this desperate for human contact?

But Ardyn’s touch was sweet. Noct melted into the languid movements, rocking slightly with the massage. Cool, dry palms working over his shoulders, until he tingled with the release. Knuckles digging in, hard enough that Noct whimpered. A thin, pained sound, but he didn’t pull away. The next time Ardyn dug in, he sighed in relief.

His hands loosened in the blankets until he was limp as a ragdoll, barely upright. Fuck. He hadn’t felt so relaxed in years. Not with the war, and with—

His mind shied away from that. Anyway, it was too hard to concentrate on anything but the broad, smooth hands working him over.

Ardyn pulled away so suddenly, Noct nearly toppled with the surprise. He scrambled unsteadily to his feet, reaching out, and the word, “Wait,” fell from his lips before he could catch it.

He didn’t know what he was asking for. The smothering heat was no longer external, but a furnace simmering within him.

Would it be so wrong to ask for what he wanted?

“What do you want?” Ardyn asked.

Noct stumbled forward. He was unsurprised to land with his hands splayed against Ardyn’s chest, for balance, to shove, to pull. Just to touch. Ardyn’s hands smoothed over his bare waist, firm, possessive, like he was supposed to hold Noct so tightly. Noct’s pulse thrummed harder at the points where they touched. His blood ran hotter when Ardyn ducked and pressed his lips to Noct’s neck in a cool, dry kiss.

“Don’t,” Noct said.

Ardyn’s hand cupped his jaw, so tightly it _hurt_ for a second. His thumb rubbed over Noct’s lower lip, dipping inside, sliding against and between his teeth. Noct tasted salt. Ardyn removed his thumb and smeared Noct’s spit over his cheekbone.

Again, that indescribable shiver. Again, Ardyn asked, “What do you want, Noct?”

Noct lifted his face, and breathed, “Don’t stop.”

Ardyn’s smile was a reward. Better still, his fingers digging into Noct’s sides, sliding lower. “Can I touch you, Noct?”

“Yes.” Noct rocked closer. He was hard, his pants too tight, and he needed so much. He’d wanted people before, but never dared reach, and this—

This, perhaps, he could have.

Ardyn kissed his cheek, his jaw. Not his lips, though Noct turned to try for that. He whimpered when Ardyn moved down to his neck and murmured hot against his skin. “You brave, pretty thing. Whatever will I do with you?”

“Anything.” Noct hardly heard himself speak. He was so dizzy. The words tumbled from his lips. “Do anything you want to me. Please.”

“Anything? Be careful what you ask for, Noct.” A broad hand slid up Noct’s spine, sending shivers through him, and he was putty to Ardyn’s touch by the time blunt fingers raked through his hair. “That’s quite a lot to offer. And after all…” A gentle massage against his scalp, slow, languorous strokes that only stoked the fire in Noct’s belly. Ardyn pulled away enough to look down into Noct’s face. “Not everyone you meet will be as kind and gentle as I.”

His fingers tightened like claws in Noct’s hair. 

Noct grunted in pain, grabbing for Ardyn’s wrist to yank him off. He couldn’t even budge him. Ardyn was _strong_ , stronger than anyone ought to be. Noct’s eyes stung as he struggled. He thought about warping away—might lose a few hairs, but—but he couldn’t think how.

Then Ardyn pulled backwards, and Noct had to scramble to keep up as Ardyn half-dragged him towards the end of the caravan. He threw him into the caravan’s tiny restroom.

Noct crashed against the counter, gasping, hurting. Still hopelessly, helplessly turned on. He gripped the counter’s edge, about to shove back, but it was too late. Ardyn leaned flush against him, bodily keeping him in place.

Ardyn’s cock pressed hard against his ass. He was just as into this as Noct was.

 _Wait._ Noct struggled to think through the fog. _Since when was I into this?_

Since Ardyn twined his fingers through Noct’s hair again.

Since Ardyn ground against Noct, practically rutting against him, and yanked Noct’s head back so his whole body arched.

Since Ardyn murmured, in that sinful, spine-tingling voice, “I’ve barely even touched you, and you’re panting like a whore.”

Noct whimpered. He wanted to close his eyes, but instead he caught his own gaze in the mirror. Ardyn was right. He looked as desperate as he felt—skin gleaming with sweat, lips red and parted, eyes half-lidded. His hair was trashed. 

A broad, rough hand grabbed at his chest. Stroked possessively up and down his body. Noct froze, wanting, as Ardyn reached his waistband.

“May I?” Ardyn asked teasingly, but the only answer Noct could give was a choked groan. That was apparently more than enough. Ardyn unfastened his pants and wasted no time in slipping his hand inside.

The first touch on Noct’s cock was nearly enough to finish him there. His over-hot flesh jolted. His whole body jolted. The sudden pleasure was more disorienting than the first time he warped.

Noct remembered—as blunt fingers teased at his base and tugged over his foreskin, as fire lit through his veins—he’d never done this before. He’d always been too hesitant. He never noticed opportunities until they’d passed, and never dared move for what he wanted.

If he were being honest, he’d thought he was saving himself for something special.

Apparently, he’d just been saving himself for the wrong place and the wrong time: bent over a caravan sink while some old guy he’d just met wrapped a fist around his cock. Leather and fabric scraped over his back, and his scalp stung where Ardyn pulled his hair.

When Ardyn’s hand tightened on his cock, he bucked forward. Ardyn just laughed.

“You little slut.”

Noct choked, unable to protest, as Ardyn drew him out of his pants and squeezed. It was nothing like touching himself. The cool, steady palm was too large, too sure. Too much. Ardyn stroked up too roughly. His hand tightened in Noct’s hair, and on the downstroke, Noct realized, no. Actually. He didn’t think he was enjoying this after all.

Ardyn’s thumb swiped over his head, and Noct shuddered. He wasn’t enjoying this, but he wanted it. What was wrong with him? He could warp away. He should warp away. Gather his breath to shout, and his friends would come running.

He couldn’t breathe. He shook under Ardyn’s touch. Each stroke grew slicker as Ardyn drew out more of his precome. His cock felt too full and hot, skin too thin to protect his nerves. He felt every touch with his entire body.

“You beautiful boy,” Ardyn crooned into his ear. His gaze was hot as sunlight through the mirror. He licked Noct’s earlobe, winning another shudder, and twisted Noct’s cock.

Then—and this was the worst thing he’d done yet—he let go. Noct’s cock hit red and hot and aching against the cold linoleum counter. He whined. Ardyn’s hands were tight on his hips, fingernails scoring lines in his flanks.

“Please.”

Noct wished they weren’t in front of the mirror. He wished he couldn’t see himself wet and flushed with humiliating need. Wished he couldn’t see as well as feel the wetness of Ardyn’s fingers tickling his belly and tracing his ribs.

“ _Please_.”

Ardyn, fuck him, laughed again. It was a warm, affectionate sound, but a laugh all the same. “Don’t worry, Prince Charming, I’ll get you off. But I don’t think it’s fair that you get all the fun, is it?”

He stroked Noct’s neck, his shoulder, his shaking arm. Noct could barely keep himself upright. He was so hot and dizzy, so close to spilling. He felt more drugged than aroused, like wires were crossing and misfiring inside him. But even in his delirium, he knew what Ardyn was asking of him.

Not asking. Ardyn’s hard cock shifted against him. Demanding. Doubt washed cold through Noct’s veins. Maybe this had gone far enough. He hadn’t—he shouldn’t—

Ardyn was already yanking his pants around his thighs when Noct gasped, “Wait. I don't think…”

Ardyn’s fingers skimmed over Noct’s hips, and that unnatural, electric touch tickled through him. “Are you sure?” His rasping voice heated Noct right to the core.

Of course Noct was sure.

“Yes,” he panted. “Fuck me.”

The words tasted odd, but he had no time to think about that. Not when Ardyn’s grin was his gleaming reward, along with the approving hand stroking up his side. Damp fingers pressed again at his lips.

“In that case,” Ardyn purred. “Be a good boy, and get these nice and wet.”

Noct leaned back against Ardyn, head resting on his chest, and opened his lips willingly. Ardyn’s fingers were slippery, slightly musky, and it took Noct a second to remember this was the hand Ardyn had been jerking him with. He cringed at the taste.

Ardyn explored his mouth with the same lazy possessiveness with which he'd explored the rest of Noct’s body. Noct was supposed to be getting Ardyn’s fingers wet, and he tried to suck and lap at the thick digits. But he didn’t want to _bite_ —he knew Ardyn wouldn’t like that—and Ardyn wasn’t cooperating. His fingers were so thick, and probed into every crevice of Noct’s mouth. Between and behind his teeth, forcing Noct’s jaw wide open. Knuckles rubbed along the roof of his mouth. Blunt fingertips shoved so deep they scraped the back of his tongue, even his throat. Noct choked.

In the mirror, his lips were red and stretched, and spit slid down the corners of his mouth. His eyes were glazed. Everything was blurry. At first he thought the mirror was fogged, but his hands, bone-white on the edge of the sink, were blurry too. 

“That’s good enough.”

Ardyn sounded so pleased with him, it was worth the ache in his jaw. Noct had no idea what he was doing, but at least he was doing it well.

So, he didn’t protest as Ardyn tugged him back and shoved him down. He bent over with his forearms braced flat against the counter. Closing his eyes, he pressed his forehead against the cool linoleum, so he wouldn’t have to look at himself.

Wet fingers traced his spine. “Who knew,” Ardyn murmured, as his fingertips dipped into Noct’s cleft, “the King of Light was such an easy little slut.”

His finger plunged without ceremony, into Noct, who flinched. The hurt was fine—more than fine—but the shame stung worse.

“There’s two of us in here,” Noct gritted out. “If I’m a slut, so are you.”

Ardyn chuckled and drove his finger harder into Noct’s ass. “I’m afraid you’re the one who begged for this. I’m just happy to lend a hand.”

The spit was barely enough, and just the one finger felt impossibly large. As much as Noct wanted this, he was so tight and tense. He didn’t know how he’d take more.

He did want this, right? He had begged for this, right? He knew he had, but he couldn’t remember pleading.

The shadow of doubt passed as soon as Ardyn shoved a second finger in. Noct groaned at the hot, hard tug against his reluctant flesh. His hands tightened into fists against the counter. He knew he should rock back, move, _something_ , but his whole body sparked and weakened with Ardyn’s touch. He couldn’t think, much less move.

Ardyn didn’t seem to mind. He withdrew, leaving Noct somewhat slicker, and empty, and wanting.

He did want this. Of course. That was why he was bending, panting in heat, legs spreading easily when Ardyn kicked his ankles. That was why the sound of Ardyn spitting into his palm made his cock jump in anticipation. 

“Someday, we’ll do this again,” Ardyn said, as he rutted against Noct. His cock slid hot between Noct’s cheeks, rubbing over his hole. “I’ll spread you out on a proper bed—you’d look so good trussed up in silk—and take my time devouring you. I want to know every inch of you, Noct.”

One hand clenched tight around Noct’s hip. The other pressed against his ass, lining them up. “Unfortunately, right now I don’t have that luxury. We’ve only so long before your friends realize how long you’ve been alone.”

His friends—they were outside. They could come in at any moment. Noct found he couldn’t care. He tensed, bracing himself, then tried to relax. Once more, harsh fingers twisted in his hair and yanked his head up. Noct whined.

“I want you to watch this,” Ardyn said, and shoved in.

A single, slick thrust and Ardyn’s thighs were flush against his. Noct gasped with the force. Ardyn felt so much larger than he had expected. Each inch pushed him open, claiming space, shaping Noct's body to fit around it. Around Ardyn. It didn’t hurt—much—he liked it—but it was overwhelming.

More overwhelming still: the expression on Ardyn's face. As they joined, his face fell slack. His eyes were wide and wild, burning with utter bliss—and triumph.

 _I lost_ , Noct thought, without knowing why. He wasn’t even sure what game they were playing.

“You have no idea how long I've waited for this,” Ardyn rasped, which didn't make sense. They’d only met at Galdin Quay. But Noct couldn’t dwell on that, because then Ardyn was drawing out, slick cock dragging slowly over hypersensitive flesh. Noct had only an instant to brace before Ardyn _slammed_ back into him.

He collapsed against the counter. The edge bit into his chest. His scalp stung in Ardyn’s grip, his neck ached with the angle, and every thrust hammered deep. Each breath was a thin, wet choking noise—punctuation to Ardyn’s continued murmurings.

His eyes in the mirror were glazed and gray, his face flushed. He felt less and more alive than he’d ever been. He’d never been touched like this, inside and out. But as intense as the physical sensations were, there was a disconnect between his mind and body. Ardyn was still talking—did he never shut up—but Noct couldn’t understand the words.

He was so hot, so hard. He bit his lip so he wouldn’t scream.

Ardyn hiked his hips higher up, with just the one hand tight around Noct’s hip, and—fuck, he was strong—lifted Noct up so he had to stand on his toes. The new angle drove Ardyn’s cock right into Noct’s prostate with every thrust. Noct whined, vision graying out, legs nearly giving out with pleasure. He couldn’t take any more, but it didn’t stop. It didn’t slow down. He was so close.

Ardyn growled, “Keep your head up,” and let go of Noct’s hair to seize the counter. He bent closer, completely covering him, and it was suddenly apparent just how much larger and stronger he was.

_I couldn’t escape if I wanted to._

But why would he want to? He’d pleaded for this. Stripped down and tempted Ardyn closer, begged him to fuck him like the slut he was. 

Noct kept his head up, braced against Ardyn’s shoulder as best he could, desperate to obey, as Ardyn rocked harder and harder into him. In the mirror, Ardyn wasn’t meeting Noct’s gaze anymore. Noct wondered what he was looking at: his red-bitten lips, his white knuckles, the wreck of his hair, his straining shoulders. If Ardyn was even thinking of him as a person at all, or only a warm body to jerk into.

_He's giving me what I want, though. I should be grateful._

At that moment, Ardyn’s loving obscenities broke into a low groan. He drove once more, hard, into Noct, and a new, wet heat hit him from the inside. His every nerve lit up like fireworks.

The wave of pleasure was so intense, he nearly blacked out. For a second, he thought he’d come as well, but he hadn’t. It was like Ardyn’s orgasm was bleeding into _his_ mind.

He shivered all over, panting. His world had narrowed down to the thick cock dragging through his ass, and the rough, sweat-slick hand taking him by the shoulder. Ardyn ground into him, riding out his climax.

As Ardyn’s pleasure faded, some of the fog faded from Noct’s mind as well. Ardyn slowed, then stilled. He didn’t withdraw, remaining half-hard inside Noct, and Noct was suddenly aware again of his own need.

“Please,” he whimpered, too far gone to be ashamed of his desperation, of the wrecked, young look on his face. “I need…”

Ardyn kissed his cheek.

Then his hand was around Noct’s throat and he dragged him upright. Noct struggled, before realizing the heavy hand wasn’t tightening. Just resting warm and solid over his throat. Ardyn’s thumb rubbed beneath his jaw as his other hand traveled over Noct’s chest, stroking, pinching, moving downwards. There was no pain now: just the possibility of it. The knowledge that at any moment, Ardyn could squeeze.

But he didn’t. In this clear, ringing moment, Noct trusted Ardyn not to hurt him. He’d forgotten why he shouldn’t.

He was too far from the counter to grab it. Instead, his fists clenched tight at his sides, and he stood, still and shaking, for Ardyn's pleasure.

Ardyn once more took his cock in hand. It was easier now; Ardyn’s palm was slick with sweat and spit, and Noct was leaking precome. He looked so red between Ardyn’s fingers, and his skin was tight and tender. Ardyn only had to pump once, twice, again, and Noct choked, and shot over Ardyn’s hand. He arched, taut as a bowstring, and saw nothing but Ardyn’s eyes. The gold pierced through his delirious pleasure.

He hardly noticed as Ardyn pulled out of him. He stumbled against the counter, instinctively turning towards Ardyn. His breath came in great, painful gasps, and he drooped, a puppet with his strings cut.

Ardyn hitched up his pants and buckled his belt, then moved closer again. Noct looked up, expecting—a touch, a kiss, something—but Ardyn instead nudged him to the side, and turned on the faucet at the sink.

Noct slumped against the thin metal wall and watched blankly as Ardyn washed the spit and come from his hands.

Noct’s come. He’d come on this near-stranger’s hand, with this near-stranger’s cock in his ass. He felt wet and sticky and—now that the heat was fading— _gross_ inside. His ass and thighs were slick, his cock sore and rubbed too hard, and he still couldn’t catch his breath. His chest was tight and cold. His eyes burned.

Ardyn dried his hands, then finally turned to Noct. He touched his chin, and tilted his face up ever so gently.

“How dreadfully unfair,” Ardyn mused. “You even look pretty when you cry.”

Noct didn’t know when he’d started crying, but sure enough, his cheeks were wet. He tasted salt on his lips. His shoulders shook through another thin sob.

Ardyn wiped the tears over Noct’s cheekbone. His smile was fond, and that strange, cold shiver passed between them once more.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Noct” he said softly. “Your brothers in arms might not understand what it’s like to be so very lonely, but I do.”

Somehow, that only twisted colder in Noct's gut. Gods. What was he thinking? His friends definitely wouldn’t understand. Ignis would scold him for being so reckless, Gladio would kick his ass, Prompto would—would joke around, but he’d still be judging on the inside.

He had to keep this secret. He swallowed hard. “You won’t tell anyone, will you?”

Ardyn smiled. “Of course not. I’d rather keep you all to myself.”

Noct relaxed, despite himself. He whispered, “Thank you.” 

Ardyn leaned forward and pressed his lips to Noct’s forehead. Then, he was swirling away in a flurry of costume.

Noct stumbled forward to slam the bathroom door closed after him, then lost his footing. He slid down against the door, heedless of the cold tile floor against his sbare ass. He buried his head in his hands and tried to breathe through the silent sobs.

 _What the fuck did I do?_ It was like he’d been drunk, and the buzz was wearing away. His eyes burned. He had no one but himself to blame.

_Who knew the King of Light was such an easy little slut._


End file.
